


A Romantic Gesture

by InfernalPume



Category: Leviathan - Scott Westerfeld
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Just silly fluff, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 04:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8696761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InfernalPume/pseuds/InfernalPume
Summary: Another prompt from the blog. Please drop by with your own prompts if you wanna see one written!





	

“What, you don’t like it?” 

Alek grunted into his fist. 

“I designed it myself, I put a lot of effort into this.”

“ _Like_ isn’t the first word that comes to mind,” Alek said, “But it is certainly…a gesture.”

Deryn frowned as she tugged her shirtsleeve back down to cover her bicep, making Alek blush even deeper and put up his hands in defense. 

“That isnt to say I _dislike_ it!” he said, “I suppose I just- …dont you think its a bit _unwise?”_

 _“_ Lots of airmen get tattoos.” Deryn said pertly.

“Yes but most airmen dont get them of…” Alek trailed off.

“Their boyfriend’s family crest aye I’m aware of that your princeliness,” she said, “But its all the way up here under my shirtsleeve, the only way to see it is if I take my shirt off and there are only so many people who have the privilege.”

The wink that followed this statement sent a shiver down Alek’s spine.

“Besides, its like a promise, right?” she said, “Can’t exactly wear an engagement ring on the ship, this is just as good.”

Upon seeing him roll his eyes Deryn went on further. “Could always flash it when we’re getting deployed. Remember? We saw that sailor do it to his lass when the _HMS Malaya_ was launched.”

The look Alek gave her only made her grin all the wider. 

“Don’t look like that, not like I was expecting you to stand on the airfield and wave a handkerchief,” she shrugged, “I don’t know, seemed romantic at the time.”

Though he was aware that the pout Deryn gave him was a complete fiction, he still sighed in defeat. 

“May I see it again?” he asked, extending his hand to take her arm

Deryn yanked up her sleeve once more and made a muscle, Alek was sure she was only doing it to show off.

“Its remarkably detailed,” he said, “You did a sketch of it first yourself, right?”

Deryn nodded, “And let me say, the tattoo artist had some questions about me wanting to tag myself with a Clanker contraption,” she chuckled, “Told him it was ironic, but I think he still told the constables on me.”

Again Alek looked to the image of his family crest. He had seen it all his life, painted on stormwalkers, sewn into napkins and sleepwear, and now tattooed on his lover’s arm. 

“It is very beautifully done,” he finally admitted.

Deryn grinned ear to ear.

“Knew you’d come around,” she said, “Now let’s see what you think of the one on my back.”


End file.
